


Рождество в семье Ягами

by MidnightWitch



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWitch/pseuds/MidnightWitch
Summary: Романтическая история, случившаяся под Рождество. Снежки, сладости и поцелуи.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta/Yagami Sayu
Kudos: 6





	Рождество в семье Ягами

Рождество в Токио выдалось в этом году по-настоящему зимним. Снег припорошил дома и улицы, утопающие в праздничных огнях. Знаменитая телебашня переливалась, словно гигантская ёлка, а во дворах радостные дети лепили снеговиков и играли в снежки.

Лайт Ягами стоял у окна и с лёгкой улыбкой смотрел на детей, возводивших снежные крепости. Их было довольно много, человек десять, и впереди явно ожидалась грандиозная битва. Лайт свои битвы оставил позади и взирал на детские шалости с высоты умудрённого опытом старца, хотя ему в этом году исполнилось всего двадцать три года. Он хоть и любил свою работу помощника детектива, но было приятно отвлечься на время от расследований и просто побыть с семьёй.

— Я принёс тебе какао, — сообщил ему на ухо мягкий голос. Обладатель голоса положил одну руку на плечо Лайта, а второй действительно протянул кружку с главным зимним напитком.  
— О, как это мило, Рюдзаки, — хмыкнул Лайт. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не люблю сладкое.

Но кружку взял и даже отпил глоток — напиток оказался на удивление несладким и с каким-то интересным оттенком.

— Он с перцем, — ответил на незаданный вопрос детектив. — Это твоя сестра приготовила, я только принёс. Вкусно?  
— Да, неплохо, но тебе бы не понравилось.  
Рюдзаки ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана припасённый заранее леденец. Деловито засунув конфету в рот, он обнял Лайта за талию и тоже посмотрел на детей за окном.  
— Знаешь, я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь играл в снежки, — задумчиво протянул Ягами.  
— А в детстве?  
— Может быть, в самом раннем. Когда родилась Саю, на мои плечи легли обязанности старшего брата, потом учёба, спорт, как-то не до игр было.  
— Жалеешь? — догадался Рюдзаки.  
— Немного. Наверное, стоило иногда откладывать дела и просто жить. Я всё время думал о будущем: кем я стану, чего добьюсь. И никогда не жил настоящим. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? — он слегка повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо детектива.  
— Думаю, да. Хотя я тоже всё детство провёл за учёбой. Другие дети в приюте во что-то играли и крепости строили — у нас каждый год много снега выпадало — но мне это было неинтересно. Я иногда смотрел на них через окно, так же, как ты сейчас, но у меня не было грусти или сожаления по этому поводу. Скорее, я просто недоумевал, как одарённые дети могут проводить время за таким нелепым занятием.

Лайт фыркнул. Несмотря на годы, проведённые вместе, он всё ещё удивлялся обезоруживающей прямоте и бестактности своего парня.  
— Я тебе тут душу изливаю, балда, прояви сочувствие!  
— Ну, а что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Вернуть тебя на машине времени, чтобы ты прожил детство заново?  
— А что, наш гений ещё и владеет способностью перемещения во времени? — съехидничал Ягами.  
— Конечно, — серьёзно ответил детектив. — Хочешь, верну тебя на пять лет назад?

Лайт вопросительно поднял бровь. Рюдзаки с бесстрастным выражением лица забрал у него кружку с остывающим какао и вытащил из кармана красный шнурок, завязал на своём правом запястье, а второй конец шнурка — на левом запястье Ягами. Получилась нить судьбы, соединяющая, по поверью, души влюблённых.  
Лайт повертел кистью и недоуменно посмотрел на парня:  
— Не думал, что ты веришь в такие вещи. И, кстати, её надо на мизинцы завязывать.  
— Это аналогия, Лайт. Пять лет назад, напряги память.  
— О… — протянул Ягами. — Мне стоит радоваться, что у тебя в кармане не завалялись наручники?

Рюдзаки довольно хмыкнул и крепче обнял парня. Пять лет назад… Тетради Смерти, Боги, Кира… всё это сейчас казалось таким нереальным, будто происходило вовсе не с ними. Будто не они, а какие-то другие Лайт и L из параллельной вселенной вели бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Словно и не было этого забравшего все силы расследования и тяжелейшего решения остаться вместе и вернуть Тетради Богам. Позже Лайт не раз и не два сомневался — а правильно ли он поступил, выбрав любовь вместо идеального мира. И каждый раз горячие объятия, бессонные ночи, разговоры обо всём на свете и молчание душа в душу убеждали его — правильно.

— Вы такие милые в этих свитерах, — послышался звонкий голос Саю.  
Парни обернулись к ней. Сатико Ягами связала им на Рождество парные свитера: сыну чёрный, а Рюдзаки — белый, и настояла, чтобы они надели их хотя бы в этот вечер. На свитерах были изображены традиционные олени, и Рюдзаки тут же окрестил их «Оленями Добра и Зла». Саю заметила шнурок на руках парней и её глаза заблестели:  
— Нить судьбы! — воскликнула она. — Вы собираетесь пожениться, да?  
— Нет, Саю, это просто Рюдзаки развлекается, — закатил глаза Лайт. Привычка детектива ставить своего парня в неудобное положение тоже никуда не делась.  
— Кто женится? — немедленно задал вопрос вошедший в дом Соитиро Ягами.  
— Такое ощущение, что у нас уже нет выхода, придётся жениться, — серьёзно сказал Рюдзаки. — Здравствуйте, господин Ягами.  
— Ещё скажи, после всего, что между нами было… Это он так шутит, папа.  
— А зачем вам нить судьбы? — недоуменно спросил Соитиро, пожав парням руки.  
— Это не нить, это аналогия, — очень похоже передразнил детектива Лайт. — Сними её уже, я тебя прошу.  
Соитиро покачал головой, не задавая больше вопросов, и заявил:  
— У нас сегодня будут гости. Айдзава с женой и дочкой, Моги и Мацуда.

Саю, услышав фамилию молодого полицейского, мгновенно покраснела, ойкнула и убежала на кухню.  
Лайт удивился:  
— Это почему она так реагирует?  
Соитиро поморщился:  
— Похоже, они с Мацудой друг к другу неравнодушны. Но встречаться они будут только через мой труп. Хватит мне в семье полицейских и детективов.  
— Да ладно тебе, пап. Мацуда — хороший человек, — Лайт с ехидцей посмотрел на своего парня. — Ты же скучал по нему, да, Рюдзаки? Целых пять лет не виделись.  
— Очень, прямо ночей не спал, думал, когда же я с Мацудой увижусь, он ведь такой божественный кофе варил, — притворно вздохнул детектив.  
— Кстати, пап, они в курсе… ну, про нас с Рюдзаки? — забеспокоился Лайт.

О своих отношениях они сообщили родителям через год после закрытия дела Киры, когда уже уехали из Японии заниматься другими расследованиями. К облегчению Ягами-младшего, отец отреагировал довольно спокойно, а мать просто порадовалась, что её серьёзный сын наконец-то выглядел счастливым. Саю же была в неописуемом восторге, потребовала немедленно предъявить ей Рюдзаки и, когда они встретились в первый раз, заобнимала детектива до хруста в костях. Лайту тогда ещё пришлось вырывать парня из объятий сестрёнки и напоминать ей о приличиях.

— Они в курсе. Мацуда сказал, что так и знал, что между вами что-то есть, — ответил Соитиро. — Он скоро придёт, я послал его за ёлкой, надо же соблюсти традицию. Я пока схожу в магазин за шампанским.  
— Знал он, как же. Мы сами-то не знали, — проворчал Лайт.

Мацуда, запыхавшись, втащил ёлку в гостиную. Комнату наполнил свежий воздух и аромат хвои.  
— Уф, достал самую большую. Куда ставить?  
Он обернулся и увидел парочку в чёрно-белых свитерах с оленями и нитью судьбы на руках.  
— Привет, Лайт! Привет, Рюдзаки! А это у вас… — начал было Мацуда, но его перебил Лайт:  
— Нет, это не нить судьбы. Привет.  
— Я хотел сказать, что этот шнурок похож на ваши наручники.  
— Ого. Мацуда, ты сейчас резко вырос в моих глазах, — похвалил детектив. — Ты первый, кто догадался.  
— У Саю не было шансов, — сказал ему Лайт. — Слава Богу, она была лишена удовольствия лицезреть брата в наручниках. Всё, я его снимаю. Если ещё и Айдзава спросит про эту нить, я тебя побью.  
— Не побьёшь. Этот свитер вязала твоя мама. И он белый, вероятность того, что пятна крови будут на нём заметны, равняется восьмидесяти трём процентам, — резонно отметил детектив.  
— Вас придётся разнимать, как в старые добрые времена? — весело поинтересовался Мацуда.  
— Нет, это вряд ли, не в Рождество же нам драться. Что у вас с Саю? — без перехода спросил Ягами.  
Полицейский тут же стушевался и выдавил:  
— Ничего, Лайт. Просто она очень красивая и нравится мне. Но ваш отец против, так что… — он замолчал и опустил голову.  
— Почему тебя это останавливает? Я видел, Саю тоже к тебе неровно дышит.  
— Правда? — Мацуда с надеждой посмотрел на него.  
Лайт кивнул. Мацуда улыбнулся, но тут же опять сник:  
— Мнение шефа для меня слишком ценно, я не могу рисковать его доверием. К тому же, я действительно не лучшая пара для его дочери. Она достойна большего.  
— Глупости, — нахмурился Ягами. — Он сказал, что не хочет выдавать Саю за полицейского. Не думаю, что у него есть претензии к твоим личным качествам.  
— Но уйти из полиции я тоже не могу. Что я ещё умею? Только если частным детективом стать.  
— К частным детективам, забирающим у него детей, у господина Ягами тоже есть претензии, — вставил Рюдзаки.  
Лайт фыркнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
— И тебе всё равно? — поинтересовался Мацуда.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами детектив. — Меня вообще мало волнует чужое мнение обо мне и моих действиях.

С кухни потянулся аромат жареной курицы — главного блюда сегодняшнего вечера. Мацуда непроизвольно облизнулся — поиски ёлки затянулись, и он с самого утра ничего не ел.

— Наверное, надо нарядить ёлку? — спросил Тота, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о еде и Саю, которую его фантазия тут же услужливо нарисовала в кружевном фартучке.  
— У меня есть идея получше. Пойдём играть в снежки? — предложил Рюдзаки.  
Лайт неверяще посмотрел на него:  
— Так ты всё-таки слушал меня?  
— Конечно. Я всегда тебя слушаю, Лайт.

Когда они вышли на улицу, дети уже разбежались по домам, и две снежные крепости пустовали в ожидании новых бойцов.  
— Предлагаю разделиться на команды, — предложил Ягами. — Рюдзаки, ты со мной, а Мацуда с Саю.  
— Согласен, — кивнул детектив.  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Тота.

Лайт украл Саю с кухни, заверив мать, что они ненадолго. Девушка накинула верхнюю одежду и вышла на порог. Мацуда восхищённо смотрел на Саю: в своём красном пальто она была совершенно очаровательна. Каштановые волосы тяжёлыми волнами падали на плечи, глаза сияли в радостном предвкушении снежной битвы.

— Рюдзаки, какой процент вероятности того, что за время игры мы сведём несчастных влюблённых? — поинтересовался Ягами.  
Детектив прикинул:  
— Шестьдесят процентов, — он окинул взглядом парня и девушку, которые замерли, не в силах отвести друг от друга взгляд. — Нет, семьдесят.  
— Отлично. Тогда приступаем к операции.

Хлоп! Посланный Лайтом снежок перелетел поле битвы и угодил прямиком в лоб Саю.  
— Ау! Сейчас ты у меня получишь, братик!  
Второй снежок, уже от детектива, сбил её с ног, и она, хохоча, упала в снег.  
— Саю, ты в порядке? — Мацуда кинулся к ней и потрогал ушибленный лоб.  
— Я… — она затихла и притронулась к его руке, — в порядке…  
Они застыли, слегка касаясь друг друга пальцами рук и неотрывно глядя глаза в глаза.

Лайт шепнул на ухо Рюдзаки:  
— Неужели мы были такими же?  
— Мы? Нет, точно не были, — уверенно прошептал детектив. — Мы гораздо лучше контролируем эмоции.

Тем временем, Мацуда осмелел, склонился над девушкой и оставил на её губах лёгкий поцелуй. Она улыбнулась уголками губ и поцеловала его в ответ.  
Детективы потихоньку «дали пять» друг другу и скрылись за крепостью, чтобы не мешать паре.

Тота помог Саю подняться и аккуратно стряхнул снег с её волос и пальто. Весь мир будто сжался до размеров волшебного снежного шара, внутри которого существовали только они двое. Впрочем, через несколько минут (или полчаса?) Саю вспомнила, что обещала брату отомстить за снежок.  
— Эй, где вы? — позвала она.  
— Мы тут, — сразу же откликнулся Лайт и прицельно послал снежок в Мацуду.

Битва продолжилась. Когда все четверо были уже в снегу, раскрасневшиеся, но довольные, в окно высунулась Сатико:  
— Саю, иди в дом! Надо моти приготовить.  
— Я помогу! — тут же вызвался Мацуда.  
— Ты умеешь готовить? — удивилась Саю.  
— Нет, но я хочу быть полезен!  
— Ничего не меняется, да? — с усмешкой спросил у Рюдзаки Лайт.  
— Лишь бы его не пришлось опять из окна выбрасывать, а потом на матрас ловить.  
— Когда отец узнает, что они целовались, может и выбросит, — хмыкнул Лайт.  
— Пять процентов, — подсчитал детектив. — И восемьдесят, что выгонит через дверь.

— Вы тут справитесь без меня? — спросила Сатико.  
— Да, мам, конечно, — улыбнулась Саю и бросила на Мацуду застенчивый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
Мацуда на одном дыхании выпалил:  
— Справимся, мама! Ой, то есть Сатико! В смысле, госпожа Ягами! Простите! — он спрятал красное лицо в ладонях.  
Сатико понимающе усмехнулась и вышла из кухни. Саю, стараясь не смотреть на сгорающего от стыда парня, достала кулинарную книгу и прочитала рецепт:

«Для теста возьмите пятьдесят грамм рисовой муки, пятьдесят миллилитров воды, семьдесят пять грамм сахарной пудры и кукурузный крахмал. Для начинки понадобится клубника (шесть штук), две столовые ложки шоколадной пасты и сто пятьдесят грамм печенья.»

— Мацуда… — неуверенно позвала она. — Дай мне, пожалуйста, блендер.  
— Ты можешь звать меня по имени, Саю.  
— Хорошо, То… Тота, — запнулась девушка.  
Полицейский улыбнулся, и Саю улыбнулась в ответ. Мацуда мгновение помедлил, но потом глубоко вдохнул, будто собираясь спрыгнуть с вышки, и прижал девушку к себе. Кулинарная книга выпала у неё из рук, но этого никто не заметил — поцелуй сейчас был намного важнее. Саю осмелела и, встав на цыпочки, зарылась пальцами в волосы парня. Тота, в свою очередь, гладил девушку по спине.

«Дзинь!» — что-то разбилось в гостиной, и влюблённые отскочили в разные углы кухни, готовясь изображать полнейшую незаинтересованность друг в друге. Вопреки ожиданиям, никто к ним не зашёл, и Саю выдохнула:  
— Моти. Мы совсем про них забыли.  
— Да, точно, — засмеялся Мацуда. — Ты говорила про блендер, давай я сам измельчу печенье, это мужская работа.  
Саю протянула ему упаковку печенья, а сама занялась начинкой — клубникой.  
— Странно… вроде я больше клубники покупала, — протянула она, растерянно глядя в недра холодильника. — Осталось ровно шесть, как в рецепте, а я брала в два раза больше.  
— Может, кто-нибудь съел? — предположил Тота.  
— Да кто?  
— Ну есть у нас тут один ценитель сладостей, он и клубнику любит, — Мацуда принял задумчивый вид и прикусил большой палец, изображая Рюдзаки.  
Девушка рассмеялась:  
— Это он, наверное, успел вытаскать, пока я брату какао готовила. Так и знала, что неспроста он вызвался ухаживать за Лайтом.  
— Так они же пара.  
— Да, но обычно это Лайт чуть не с ложечки Рюдзаки кормит. Ну ладно, обойдёмся шестью ягодами. Это означает, что у нас нет права на ошибку, — пафосно закончила она и рассмеялась.  
— Я могу сходить в магазин, если нужно.  
— Нет, Мацуда… Тота, останься, — попросила Саю.  
Полицейский широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
— С удовольствием. Саю… я должен сказать тебе кое-что.  
— Да, Тота? — она посмотрела на него с надеждой и тревогой.  
— Ты очень красивая, и… давно мне нравишься, — Мацуда снова сделал паузу и опустил глаза. — Я старше тебя больше, чем на десять лет, и, к тому же, работаю в полиции, а твоему отцу это не нравится…  
Саю молча ждала продолжения, сцепив руки в замок на груди.  
— Так вот, — Мацуда тряхнул головой, собираясь с духом, — я решил, если Рюдзаки всё равно, что думает господин Ягами об их отношениях с Лайтом, то почему я так переживаю? Мне важнее, что думаешь ты! Саю… ты хочешь стать моей девушкой? — почти шёпотом закончил он.  
— Я… очень хочу, Тота, но что мы будем делать, если папа нам запретит? — также тихо спросила Саю. — Лайту хорошо, он сначала уехал куда-то за тридевять земель, и только потом рассказал, что у него есть парень-детектив. Папа понервничал немного, но что он мог предпринять? Мы ведь даже не знаем, где они работают, — она сделала большие глаза. — Секретная информация. А мне что делать? Я всё время здесь…  
— А давай встречаться тайно? — предложил Мацуда. — Господин Ягами ничего не узнает. А потом, со временем, он, может быть, изменит своё мнение, и мы расскажем.

Саю задумалась: встречаться тайно… это было почти как в тех романах, которыми она зачитывалась перед сном, и потом ей снился то прекрасный принц, то доблестный рыцарь, вызволяющий её из высокой башни. И каждый раз герой её сна принимал облик Тоты Мацуды.

— Я согласна, — кивнула Саю. — Это будет наша страшная тайна.  
Мацуда заговорщически улыбнулся, а девушка спохватилась:  
— Мы опять забыли про моти. Печенье готово?  
— Да-да, сейчас, — Тота высыпал измельчённое печенье в миску с шоколадной пастой и на радостях так активно замешал тесто, что в результате шоколадом покрылись стол, стены и даже нос и щека самого Мацуды.  
— Ой, дай вытру, — Саю потянулась стереть шоколад с лица молодого человека, но он перехватил её руку и втянул в новый поцелуй, пачкая шоколадом теперь уже обоих.

В это время в дверь постучались, и, только влюблённые успели отпрянуть друг от друга, на кухню вошла Эрико — жена Сюити Айдзавы.  
— Вам нужна помощь? — спросила женщина, с любопытством разглядывая красные лица в шоколадных разводах.  
— Н… нет, мы вроде справляемся, — пролепетала Саю.  
— Я всё-таки помогу, — Эрико решительно отодвинула Мацуду к двери. — А ты иди к мужчинам.  
Мацуде ничего не оставалось делать, как состроить Саю виноватую гримасу и юркнуть в гостиную.

— Мацуда, ты чего как с поля боя? — спросил Соитиро.  
Айдзава поморщился при виде напарника — он терпеть не мог неопрятность и безалаберность во внешнем виде. Лайт и Рюдзаки переглянулись и синхронно фыркнули, а детектив пробормотал что-то очень похожее на «так мы бы никогда не дождались моти».

Тота подошёл к зеркалу. Вид у него и правда был впечатляющий: галстук сбился набок, волосы стояли дыбом, нос, щека и подбородок — в шоколадных разводах. Догадался ли господин Ягами о том, что было на кухне? Мацуда посмотрел на своё отражение, нервно поправил волосы и встретился глазами с недоверчивым взглядом Соитиро.

Напряжённую обстановку разрядила дочка Айдзавы — Юми, которая подбежала к отцу и потянула его за руку:  
— Папа, давайте нарядим ёлку! Я хочу ёлочку!  
— Да, давайте украсим ёлку! — ухватился за эту мысль Тота.  
Все встали и подошли к дереву. Лайт, проходя мимо Мацуды, прошептал:  
— Держись спокойнее, всё слишком очевидно.  
— Правда? — с ужасом спросил он.  
Ягами-младший кивнул:  
— Мы не расскажем, не бойся. Главное, сам себя не выдай. Веди себя естественно.  
— А ты разве не против нас с Саю?  
— Не мне осуждать чужие отношения, — хмыкнул Лайт.

Работа по украшению рождественской ёлки закипела. Соитиро достал ящик с игрушками, старыми, сохранившимися ещё со времён его детства, и, конечно, сразу ударился в ностальгические рассказы о том, как праздновали раньше.  
— Рождество мы не отмечали, это ведь западный праздник. Зато на Новый год собирались всей большой семьёй, даже троюродные бабушки и дедушки со всех деревень приезжали. Ходили в храм, воздушных змеев запускали, ставили обереги от злых духов, — вещал господин Ягами.

Лайт уже много раз слышал эти рассказы и потому с большим интересом наблюдал, как Рюдзаки аккуратно, двумя пальцами, держит ёлочную игрушку в виде тортика и заворожённо её разглядывает.  
— Он как настоящий, — сообщил детектив. — Такая тонкая работа. Смотри, даже взбитые сливки есть, — он показал парню на крохотные стеклянные розочки.  
— Жаль, не съесть, — притворно вздохнул Лайт.  
— Но у нас же будет настоящий торт? — с некоторым беспокойством спросил Рюдзаки.  
— А если нет, то что? Развернёшься и уйдёшь?  
Детектив серьёзно обдумал вопрос:  
— Присутствие на кухне госпожи Айдзавы и отсутствие там же Мацуды повышают наши шансы на моти с клубникой и шоколадом на восемьдесят пять процентов. Так что я, пожалуй, останусь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про клубнику? — изумился Лайт.

С шоколадом всё ясно — о его наличии красноречиво сообщило лицо их жизнерадостного товарища.

— Я её съел, — пожал плечами детектив.  
— Всю?  
— Нет, я оставил ровно столько, сколько записано в рецепте. При расчёте количества ягод я не учёл возможные отношения между поварами, так что кому-то клубники может и не хватить. Но я так и не услышал ответ на вопрос о торте.  
— Да будет твой торт, — отсмеявшись, сказал Лайт. — Какое же Рождество без торта! Только вот он тоже должен быть с клубникой, а теперь не знаю, как мама с Саю будут выкручиваться.  
— Там ещё есть персики консервированные, я видел. Можно ими заменить, — предложил Рюдзаки.  
— Как же ты персики-то не съел?  
— Было мало времени, пока твоя сестра отвернулась. Нужно было выбирать что-то одно. Я выбрал клубнику, она лежала ближе ко мне.  
— К тому же, когда открываешь консервную банку, вероятность того, что тебя схватят на месте продуктового преступления, резко повышается, — в тон ему продолжил Лайт.  
— Именно, — улыбнулся детектив.

Пока они переговаривались, Соитиро и Мацуда повесили на колючие ветки большие стеклянные шары и игрушки в виде зверей и птиц, Моги обернул ёлку переливающейся огнями гирляндой, а Айдзава поднял дочку на руки, чтобы та смогла закрепить на верхушке дерева звезду. Все вместе отошли полюбоваться делом своих рук: рождественская ёлка выглядела по-настоящему празднично. Только Юми хмурилась:  
— Чего-то не хватает, — протянула она. — О! Вот эта подойдёт! — девочка молниеносно вырвала стеклянный тортик у Рюдзаки и повесила на ветку, оставив детектива с растерянно протянутой рукой.  
— Не расстраивайся, я подарю тебе новый, — шепнул ему Лайт.  
— Только чтобы со сливками, — тут же выдвинул требование Рюдзаки.  
— Со сливками, так со сливками, — согласился Ягами и задумался, как же так получилось, что детектив вертит им, как хочет, а ему даже нравится потакать этим детским прихотям.

Покончив с украшением ёлки, все снова расселись вокруг стола.  
— Что будем делать? — спросил Мацуда. — Может, в «Мафию» поиграем?  
— А нас не слишком мало? — с сомнением спросил Айдзава.  
— Нет, если мафия будет одна, то как раз.  
— Я и без раздачи карт знаю, что мафия — Лайт, — заявил Рюдзаки.  
— Ну, конечно, — закатил глаза тот. — Кто ещё, если не я.

Начавшуюся было перепалку прервало появление Саю с большим подносом моти. Лайт усмехнулся в кулак: Рюдзаки и Мацуда смотрели на зрелище с одним и тем же восхищением, с той лишь разницей, что детектива привлекали сладости, а полицейского — та, что их держала.

— Обед готов, — объявила Сатико и поставила на стол блюдо с жареной курицей и рисом. Эрико вошла в гостиную следом, держа рыбный пирог и закуски.  
— Давайте я открою шампанское! — с энтузиазмом вызвался Мацуда.  
— Давайте лучше кто-нибудь другой, — отверг идею Рюдзаки и потянулся за моти.  
— Подожди, — одёрнул его Лайт. — Ими надо делиться и желать друг другу что-нибудь.

Детектив закатил глаза, выражая своё отношение к обычаям, но послушно сел обратно на диван. Моти выглядели очень привлекательно — Саю и Эрико добавили в воду для теста натуральные красители, и теперь пирожные сияли всеми цветами радуги. Мацуде всё-таки удалось без происшествий открыть две бутылки шампанского, и он разлил праздничный напиток по бокалам.

— Давайте сделаем так: каждый выберет себе один моти («Один!», — горестно вздохнул Рюдзаки), поделится им с любым присутствующим и пожелает ему что-нибудь, — предложила госпожа Ягами. — Я начну.

Она выбрала розовый моти, отрезала кусочек и протянула мужу со словами:  
— Поздравляю с Рождеством, дорогой! Желаю тебе спокойного года без происшествий и побольше времени проводить с семьёй.  
Соитиро возмутился:  
— Я же заместитель шефа полиции, Сатико! Я нужен городу.  
— Семье ты нужен больше, — отрезала госпожа Ягами.  
Соитиро махнул рукой, не желая спорить, отрезал кусочек от зелёного моти и положил его жене:  
— С Рождеством! Пусть все мечты сбудутся в наступающем году!  
— Дай Бог, — улыбнулась Сатико.

Саю, чья очередь была следующей, бросила быстрый взгляд на Мацуду, но решив не рисковать, протянула кусочек своего оранжевого моти Лайту. Тот поднял бровь, но промолчал.  
— Дорогой брат, поздравляю с Рождеством и желаю сладкой семейной жизни, — хихикнула она.  
— Мы же не на свадьбе, Саю, — покачал головой тот. — И уж чего-чего, а сладостей в нашей жизни даже чересчур.  
— Не думаю, вот торта, например, до сих пор нет, — не согласился детектив.  
— Торт будет, Рюдзаки, — улыбнулась ему Сатико. — Он уже в духовке.  
— Ну всё, не зря приехали, — съязвил Лайт. — Ладно, моя очередь, — он отрезал кусочек от жёлтого моти и неожиданно для всех протянул его Мацуде: — С Рождеством! Желаю в новом году поменьше выпадать из окон.  
— Это один раз было, Лайт! Пять лет назад! — возмутился Тота.  
— О Боже! — Сатико схватилась за сердце. — Ты падал из окна?  
Саю тоже выглядела ошарашенной, а Рюдзаки философски заметил:  
— Некоторые вещи остаются в памяти навсегда.  
Мацуда насупился:  
— Ну ладно, тогда я тебе, Рюдзаки, желаю поменьше таскать клубнику из чужих холодильников!  
— О, как это подло, — покачал головой детектив. — И, кстати, ты не дал мне моти.  
Тота подцепил сиреневое пирожное и плюхнул его на тарелку Рюдзаки целиком:  
— Всё для Вас, лучший в мире детектив.  
— Мацуда, ты дал ему целое пирожное вместо кусочка, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Ты серьёзно считаешь это местью?  
— Да ну вас, — Тота демонстративно отвернулся от них и уставился на ёлку.  
— По-моему, что-то пошло не так, — оглядев компанию, вынесла вердикт Эрико.  
— Не обращайте внимания, это обычное дело, — заверил её Лайт и пихнул парня локтём в бок. — Твоя очередь говорить.  
Рюдзаки нехотя оторвался от своего десерта и отрезал кусочек от красного пирожного для Саю:  
— Во-первых, спасибо за моти. Очень вкусно.  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
— Во-вторых, поздравляю с Рождеством и желаю вам с Мацудой любви и счастья в новом году.

Тишина, наступившая после этой фразы, казалась оглушающей. Лайт прикрыл глаза ладонью в классическом фейспалме, Саю стала пунцовой и начала сползать под стол, Мацуда вжался в спинку стула и судорожно вцепился в скатерть, Сатико и Соитиро, онемев, глядели друг на друга, Моги и супруги Айдзава удивлённо переводили взгляд с одного участника застолья на другого, и только Рюдзаки невозмутимо продолжал жевать моти.

— Что это значит, Саю? — отмер наконец Соитиро.  
Девушка инстинктивно отпрянула от отца и придвинулась ближе к брату, тот взял её за руку под столом, поддерживая.  
— Пап, — начал было Лайт, но Мацуда перебил его. Он вскочил на ноги, в порыве страсти опрокинув бокал с шампанским на скатерть, и воскликнул:  
— Я уйду из полиции!  
— Что? Почему? — удивился Соитиро.  
— Потому что Вы не хотите, чтобы Ваша дочь встречалась с полицейским! А я… я люблю Саю, вот! Ради неё я брошу работу! Принимайте мою отставку!  
Он вытащил из кармана удостоверение и швырнул его перед ошеломлённым таким напором Соитиро.  
— Ой, мамочки! — пискнула Саю и крепче ухватилась за руку брата.  
Рюдзаки принюхался:  
— У Вас что-то горит на кухне, госпожа Ягами.  
— О боже, торт! — спохватилась Сатико и убежала спасать кулинарный шедевр.  
— Так, Мацуда, успокойся и сядь, твою отставку я не приму, — решительно заявил Соитиро и повернулся к дочери. — А ты тоже его любишь, Саю?  
— Ага, — тихо ответила девушка.  
— И вы уже встречаетесь?  
— Ага, — повторила Саю.  
Господин Ягами вздохнул:  
— Ну, вы оба даёте, конечно. И долго вы намеревались это от меня скрывать?  
— Сколько получится, — прошептала Саю и подняла на отца глаза. — Папа, пожалуйста, не выгоняй его. Он хороший.  
— Я, конечно, не хотел бы, чтобы моя дочь связывала жизнь с полицейским, но что с вами поделаешь, молодёжь… Ладно уж, встречайтесь в открытую.  
Саю радостно вскрикнула и крепко обняла отца.  
— Спасибо, шеф… папа, — пробормотал счастливый Мацуда.  
— Похоже, кто-то здесь всё-таки поженится, — как ни в чём не бывало протянул Рюдзаки и вложил в ладонь удивлённой Саю красный шнурок.

Сатико внесла в гостиную героически спасённый торт, украшенный консервированными персиками, взбитыми сливками и сахарными фигурками в форме ёлок. Мацуда пересел ближе в своей возлюбленной, и она, смущаясь, соединила их мизинцы нитью судьбы. Соитиро, усмехнувшись в усы, обнял жену. Айдзава пожертвовал свой моти жене и дочке, а Рюдзаки, удобно устроившись на плече Лайта, довольно уплетал всё-таки доставшиеся ему консервированные персики.

**Author's Note:**

> Лайт и Рюдзаки с нитью судьбы: https://vk.com/album-190063646_271351119?z=photo-190063646_457239422%2Falbum-190063646_271351119  
> (арт Hannah Okto)


End file.
